Dave and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Dave and Tyler. Overview Dave and Tyler are not on the same team in Total Drama Returns to the Island, although Dave, due to brain damage, hates Tyler for no explained reason. No matter how hard Tyler tries to make Dave befriend him, Dave refuses, resulting in his early elimination due to Tyler's popularity. They are on the same team in Total Drama Wild West, and Dave randomly decides to befriend Tyler, satisfying Tyler to some extent. Tyler loses his patience with Dave however when Dave's stupidity costs the team the challenge, leading to his early elimination once again, with one of the votes from Tyler. In Total Drama Toxic Brawl they are both placed on the Toxic Sharks. Although they seem to be friends, Tyler rightfully knows that Dave is one of the most useless and weakest contestants of all-time. However, because Dave is an easy and gullible target thanks to brain damage, Tyler forms an alliance with him. Unfortunately, Dave is so unbearable that Tyler gets sick of him, and votes him off, even being aware of Dave's previous attempt to vote Tyler off for no good reason, angering Tyler, and making him happy that Dave is eliminated. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Dave immediately becomes enemies with Tyler. This is because Dave does not like Tyler's personality since they are very different from each other. Tyler gives every ounce of effort he can to get Dave to like him. But, in the end Tyler just gives up when Dave says that they will never be friends, and Tyler tells the Killer Beavers to vote him off. Tyler was the reason for Dave's elimination in the end. Final Four Face Off! Tyler says sorry to all of the eliminated contestants, but Dave does not believe him and says that he should lose and be eliminated. Throughout the episode, when Tyler scores a point, Dave gets mad, and states that Sky or Duncan should win that point and this annoys Tyler a lot. When it came to Cameron having to choose who to take to the finale between Sky and Tyler, Dave really wanted Sky to be picked, and stated that Tyler doesn't deserve it at all compared to Sky. Totally Dramatic Finale! Both Dave and Tyler are rooting for Sky to win. Later on, Dave tries to become friends with Noah, and Tyler warns Noah about Dave. Noah assured Tyler that he knows. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Dave finally seems to accept Tyler for the person he is. On the bus to the first challenge of the Season, Dave came back from behind saying to Tyler that he is sorry about what happened last season. At first Tyler didn't believe him, but he did start to feel some truth in his story. Dave chose to take a Lizards Tail at the challenge, which Tyler said that it wouldn't be helpful. But Dave argues that it could be a great source of food. Which Tyler just says its okay, so that Dave can just shut up. But in the end, their team lost and were sent to the Elimination Ceremony. Noah told Tyler to vote out Duncan, as he didn't choose the right items. But Tyler argued that Dave should go instead, because he brought a Lizards tail. But, Noah pressured Tyler into voting Duncan in the end. But it was Dave who was sent home. Tyler said good-bye and said that they can still be friends, and Dave agreed. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning After Tyler won the challenge for his team, Dave is seen very happy and then they high five. Later on in the Confessional, Dave says that Tyler is a genius. When Sadie and Alejandro debate on if they should keep Dave or not, Tyler says that he could be useful. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens When Dave is switched back to his original team, Tyler is seen upset as he really wanted Brick on his team. Tyler high fives Dave, and welcomes him back onto his team. Tyler then states in the confessional that he would prefer not to have Dave on his team, as he is pretty weak in the challenges. Afetr Dave is shot in the challenge, Tyler states in the confessional that obviously it would have been Dave to be out first in the challenge. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder After their team won the challenge, Tyler congratulated Dave telling him that he did a great job in the challenge. But it was soon revealed that the opposite team won the challenge instead. When Dave is deemed safe, Tyler congratulates him. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Dave asks his team mates if they should break up the fight going on between both Lightning and Tyler. Dave agrees with Tyler, that Courtney's elimination was shocking. En-Toxicating At the challenge, Tyler asks where Dave is, Dave then comes in running out of nowhere, shouting out to Tyler that he is here. Tyler then grabs Dave and throws him across the pond and tells him to get the flower. When it is revealed that Scott had the flower, Tyler tackles Scott trying to get the flower, leaving Dave stranded on the other side of the pond. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Dave tells Tyler that he bets that him and Tyler will definitely win the next challenge, which Tyler agrees with Dave. After Chris demands everyone to meet him at the Mess Hall, Tyler runs there with Dave, Lindsay and Owen. Dave states in the confessional that he is glad that him and Tyler are getting along so well now, unlike their first season competing against each other. Tyler then states in the confessional that Dave is getting very useful in the alliance and in the challenges. Dave then laughs at Tyler pushing Lightning over. When Alejandro tells Dave that he better help the team win, or else he will be going home, he gets confused, which Tyler tells Dave to just help win in the challenge. Which Dave tells both Alejandro and Tyler that he will help in the challenge, which made both Alejandro and Tyler happy. Sadie then tells Alejandro and Tyler that he better help them win the challenge, which Tyler agrees with Sadie. Dave states in the confessional that he can't believe Tyler is already ready to vote him off. Dave then tells Tyler that he will win today's challenge for their team. When Dave eats another maggot, Tyler is just seen extremely disgusted by him, after Alejandro already ate the first maggot. In the second round, Tyler got the question wrong, and says that he is extremely dumb. When Dave is seen shocked that he got it wrong, Tyler tells him that he is not a nerdy type person, and that he is a jock. Alejandro and Dave can't believe that Tyler is actually shocked that Tyler is eating the stew. Tyler swallows and then starts to choke, which made Samey shout out to everyone that Tyler is choking. Both Dave and Lindsay save Tyler, which Tyler spits out a few nails which hit Dave in the eye. Tyler starts to get mad at his team, telling them that they need to start gaining points. Dave tells Tyler that he will start winning for the team. In the last round, Dave costs that challenge, which Alejandro, Sadie and Tyler got mad at him. When Dave gets a marshmallow, Tyler glares at him. TylerConfessionalOnDave.png|Tyler states in the confessional that Dave is extremely useful in his alliance. TylerDisgustedByDave.png|Tyler is disgusted by Dave eating a maggot, after Alejandro already ate one. Dave&TylerChallenge.png|Dave is shocked when Tyler lost a round, which Tyler has to explain to him he isn't a nerd. Fun Zone 3.0 Tyler wakes up along with everyone else in the Fun Zone. Dave states that Tyler was almost eliminated yesterday, saying he was super close to eliminating him. Mutant See, Mutant Do Dave tries to cheer up Tyler, by telling him he is the best man on the team. Dave is seen rooting for Tyler to win the challenge. After Tyler survives the second round, Dave is seen extremely happy. It also makes Tyler much more happy then before. Both Scott and Tyler agree on voting off Dave, for being extremely weak in the challenges, and for still being really annoying. Sadie gets Noah, Owen, Scott, Staci and Tyler to vote off Dave. Tyler votes for Dave in the confessional, stating that Dave was extremely weak and annoying in the challenge today. Tyler fare-wells Dave as he is hurled by the Hurl of Shame. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Go Big or Go Home After Tyler shoots Cameron out of the game, Cameron tells Tyler that if he wants to shoot someone, he should shoot Dave who is attacking Cameron. Tyler is seen surprised to see Dave, and asks what happened to him. Tyler then gets out his gun and shoots Dave multiple times out of disgust, and demands Dave to get off of Cameron. Dave then falls to the ground and is then dragged away, which Tyler looks at Dave in disgust. Trivia *Both contestants have competed in the same seasons together in the Roleplay series; Total Drama Returns to the Island, Total Drama Wild West, and Total Drama Toxic Brawl. *Both have placed 16th in a season: **Dave in Total Drama Returns to the Island. **Tyler in Total Drama Wild West. *While Dave was the lowest ranking member of the Killer Beavers, Tyler was the highest ranking member of the Screaming Ducks, in Total Drama Returns to the Island. *Dave and Tyler are the only members of the Venomous Vipers to not merge in Total Drama Wild West. *Tyler as indirectly and directly caused all of Dave's eliminations. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions